7 years later
by valleydowntheroad
Summary: When Edward and Bella where in High School they were the best of friends until Bella had to go move to Seattle with her mother. Seven years later she comes back to Forks for a job, and see her old friend Edward which they soon become something more.
1. Intro

**A/N: **This is just the introduction of the story so

GO ON TO READ AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY

* * *

**7 YEARS BEFORE...**

EPOV

"Hey, that was a nice one" Emmett shouts as he go gets the baseball Bella threw out of range.

"Yeah, Bella that was awesome" I say as I high five her.

"Really?' she says with a smile.

"Bella, you basically made a home runner" I explain to her.

"Yeah I know" she says then sticks her tongue out at me. I laugh at her playfulness. " Bet you can't beat that though"

"Really, is that a challenge?" I ask sarcastically. She just nods. When I see Emmett running back with the baseball I ask him to pitch to me. "Watch and learn little girl" I say while taking the bat from Bella's hand.

I watch as Emmett lifts up his leg while raising his arm to throw the ball. He finally throws the ball and I hit it so hard the ball goes in the little pond that's about 25 feet away from us.

I turn my head to see Bella in amazement. When she turns to look at me I give her a smug look just to rub it in a little.

"Whatever" she breathes out and rolls her eyes. She then looks at her watch. " It's time for me to go guys, my dad is gonna be home soon and he's bringing pizza for dinner, come on Alice"

"Yes, finally!" my sister Alice chirps.

" See ya Bella" I say waving.

"Hey, your going to come practice with us again tomorrow, right?" Jasper asks.

" Yeah, of course dude, same time right?" Bella responds.

"Yep" Jasper says.

" Well bye then" she says waving to all of us.

" Come on Bella I can't believe you like playing baseball with them" Alice says in disbelief while they walk away from us.

" It's pretty fun Alice you should join us sometime" I hear Bella say but don't see her after they turned away from the park.

" Is it just me or do you guys sometimes think Bella's too cool to be hangin with Alice" Emmett jokes.

"Yeah, I guess" I say laughing lightly.

Bella , well her name is actually Isabella but she just wants us to call her Bella, is 15 and best friends with Alice, my sister, and Rosalie. They've been friends since kindergarten. I think it's pretty cool but a strange combination. I don't mean their friendship, I mean how their personalities are so different. Bella is a complete tomboy and Alice and Rosalie are complete fashion freaks. Well I mostly think Alice is that way because of Rosalie, I mean there is no one in this family that is obsessed with clothes like Alice, so I blame it all on Rosalie.

Well after Bella and Alice left we were ready to go since we couldn't find the baseball in the pond. So while we were walking on our way back we stopped by the store to get another one. We then walked back towards our homes and said our goodbyes.

I'm 17 and going to be a junior. My closes friends are Jasper and Emmett. I have more friends then that but those two are the ones I would go to if I needed help with anything.

It was late so I crashed into the living room to watch tv. I guess I fell asleep there because that's where I woke up. I had a strange dream that invovled Bella. Well, it was more like a _sex_ dream. It's strange because I don't really see Bella that way. I mean, she's my sister's best friend so it would be kind of awkard. Though the dream made me see something more in Bella.

_Edward you and Bella would never work out._

With that thought in mind I got to the shower quick. As the day went by I was over at the park.

"What's up with Bella?" Rose asks Alice.

"I don't know I called her like 10 times but she won't answer" I overhear Alice respond.

Emmett looks at me with a worried expression while passing the ball to me " That's weird, where could she be?" he whispers to me. I just shrug my shoulders. Like 5 minutes later we see Bella coming over looking sad. Alice runs to her.

" Hay what's wrong" Alice asks. Bella then looks at me sadly, then takes Alice and Rose's arm and walks them away from the batting cage.

_I hope she's alright._

"Jasper your turn" I say as I give him the bat. He takes it and I go lean on the gate to see what Bella was doing.

I watch as Bella tells them something, then Alice screams no. Bella looked like she was shushing her and Alice and Rose hugs her tightly. They then walk back towards the cage and I then walk up to Jasper like I cared what he was doing.

" Hey, Edward we're going to go back to Bella's place… so she won't be able to practice with you guys, anymore" Alice's voice kept getting lower and softer as she got to the end.

" Why, what happened, is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine" she then looks around like as if to see if Bella was anywhere near hearing range, but she was talking to Rose about something " Look I'll tell you more details later, ok" she says in a whisper, I just nod my head. I didn't know why she was whispering but I knew it was something bad.

They left and we continued to practice but it didn't feel the same since Bella wasn't here. It got late and we planned to call it a night. When I got home I saw Alice on the couch with tissue in her face and my parents comforting her.

"Edward" my mom Esme says when she notices I'm here.

"What's going on, what's wrong with Alice?" I ask

" Bella's leaving tonight for Seattle to go live with her mother!" Alice shouts out at me. My heart sunk and hurt a little.

" You mean for the summer?" I ask even though I knew the answer.

"No Edward, to _live_ there… for like ever" Alice chokes out and starts to cry all over again. I knew this was my cue to leave before I they saw how I felt about it.

_This sucked really bad. _

_

* * *

_

Well there you go, hope it gave you a good sense of the story.

I will upload soon, and please go review


	2. 7 years later

**7 YEARS LATER…**

**BPOV**

It's been seven years since I left Forks to live with my mother in Seattle. After I graduated from college and got my degree in Music Education I worked in a local high school for a year. That's when I realized I wanted to work with a younger age group instead. So I applied online as a music teacher in my old elementary school in Forks. I also thought it would be cool to go back to my hometown.

I wish I gave my best friends, Alice and Rosalie, my mom's house number since I didn't have a cell phone then, but when I told them I was leaving we got really emotional and I forgot to give them the number. Well I just hope they're still living in Forks so we could meet up with each other. I made sure to come during the summer so if they were still there we could have time to hang out before I had to go back to work in the fall.

My airplane was finally landing in Port Angeles Airport. I then got off and went to go get my luggage in the baggage claim. When I finally got them, I saw my dad, Charlie, farther down looking for me.

"Hey Charlie," I say walking towards him and then gave him a hug.

"Hey honey, when your mother told me you were coming back to actually _live_ here I was so surprised, I didn't think you liked it here" he says taking a luggage bag from my hand.

"Well of course, I miss the rainy days and I thought I should take a breather from the hot Seattle air too" I explain while we walk through the automatic doors and entered the parking lot.

" I told Alice today that you were coming, you remember her right?"

"Charlie, she was my best friend since kindergarten, I'm not even allowed to forget her" he laughs at me and takes the car keys out of his pocket when we reached his car, the police car . He put my luggage in the trunk and we both got into the car and he started driving out.

" Does she still live here?" I ask.

"Well no, but she comes over the summers to spend time with her family and she sometimes pays me visits and asks me about you"

"Where does she live, then?"

"New York in Manhattan, she's the owner of a fashion company… I forgot what the name was but it's _very_ well-know" he says like he's proud of her. I was glad to hear Alice's dream come true, she always wanted to be in the fashion business.

"Well, what about Rosalie, have you heard from her?"

" Yeah, she comes visits me too, along side Alice most times, and she still lives here, she's a realtor now, she's become such a success she became the number 1 realtor in Washington" my dad sounded like they were his own daughters.

_They must have been getting together a lot._

"Well I can't wait to see them again" I say excitedly.

" And they can't wait to see you" he says and that's when he was pulling up to the drive way.

"Hey, dad have you heard from Edward?" I ask wondering what he was up to.

"Actually, after he graduated from High school and left for college I never heard from that boy, for all I know he could be dead"

Hphm, that's strange does he not visit over the summers? Well I shouldn't be thinking that considering this is the first time I came back since my leaving. My mother, Renee, did ask me once if I ever wanted to come back here for the summer, but I refused because I didn't want to have a fun summer and then have to say goodbye to Alice and Rose when it was time for me to head back. So I avoided coming here unless I was sure I was going to stay, like now.

" When I'm done bringing my stuff to my room would you like to come drive me to my apartment so I could get my car, I had shipped it in 2 weeks ago" I ask my dad and he agreed, mostly because he would like to see my apartment, and know where it's at when he wanted to visit, or if I had an emergency.

As I entered the house I saw that everything was exactly the same way when I left. Even when I went to put my stuff up in my room it smelled like the way I left it. _._

_It's good to be back._

We then headed out to my apartment which was 20 minutes away. I've never been to my apartment so I had the same reactions like Charlie when we went in. I had found it online and thought it would be perfect for me and called the landlord to reserve the place until I got there. He had faxed me the paperwork and I filled them up and faxed them back to him a month ago. All I had to do was pay the monthly rent. It had 1 bathroom, 1 bedroom, and a small kitchen and living room. I thought it was perfect because I would be the only one in here. Charlie seemed like he approved of my apartment and I got to my car and we drove back. When we got there he ordered pizza. We ate and talked some more. It was getting late, so I got my pajamas. I left everything packed because I wanted to stay over at Alice's place during the summer while she helped me furnish my apartment. Which I know Alice would be happy to do. So I had to dig into all 3 of my luggage which wasn't so hard because I didn't have a lot of clothes to dig through anyways.

I took a long warm shower and headed to bed ready to see my friends tomorrow.

**EPOV**

I had just graduated from college in Chicago and got my medical degree and was now a licensed doctor. I thought it was time for me to head back home in Forks for the summer. When the summer ended I would have 3 hospitals waiting for me to come work. I could have accepted and start but thought it was time to relax and get back to family before I started my hectic life in Chicago.

I had gotten into Forks about a week ago. I forgot how Forks was such a rainy place that I didn't go out much that week. But now the weather seemed to clear up this week.

"Good morning" I say to Alice.

"Heeey, Edward" she says to me smiling. I knew Alice was always a morning person but not to me.

"What's up?" I ask while opening the fridge.

"Oh nothing, I'm just having a friend come over"

"Ugh, is it Rosalie, because you can save me the trouble of hearing you two talk about nonsense" Alice gasps.

"Hey, fashion isn't nonsense… it's a way of life and expression, and yes Rosalie will be coming over but that's not who I was only talking about"

"Who else is it then?" I ask closing the fridge and looking at Alice curiously.

"You'll just have to wait and see" she says and I can see she wasn't going to say any more details.

I mean the only other person Alice would have come over is Bella but she moved to Seattle so I took her out. I guessed it was Jessica, her other friend that _kind of _took Bella's place. Which she never could because Bella was simply much cooler.

"I don't think I want to wait to find out, so I'll be at the gym if you need me" I say and start going up the stairs to get ready.

After I got ready, I headed into my car and drove to the gym. I met up with Emmett since he worked as a fitness trainer there.

" Hey, man" Emmett says walking towards me.

"Hey, how's you and Rosalie going?" I asked going into the weight room.

"She's great, she's all hyped up about the wedding plans and what not"

"Oh yeah, have you guys finalized when the wedding will be?"

"It's in July, man" he says in disbeleif.

"You ready for it?"

"Yeah, there's no doubt Rose is the one... um I've been wanting to ask you something" he says cocking up an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's up"

"Do you want to be my best man?" he says with a light punch on my arm.

"Like… for real?" I asked surprised. "I mean, what about Jasper?"

" Well I told him about my choice and he was totally up for it, he actually said he wanted to be a groomsman anyways"

"Wow, well then, yeah of course, that would be awesome"

"Thanks man, now Rosalie will finally stop asking me who will I chose to be _'the guy'_" he says jokingly.

"So Alice is going to be the Maid-of-honor, then" I say knowingly.

"You know I thought that too, but when I asked Rose this morning she said she had someone else in mind"

"Really, I mean who else would Rose make her maid-of-honor?"

"I asked that too and she said an old friend of hers, and I asked her could she give me a name and she was like it wasn't my business to know" He says laughing " I thought it was my business but I dropped it because I know _whoever_ she has in mind will probably be perfect for the role"

"Then what did she make Alice?"

" _A bridesmaid_" I knew Emmett was thinking the same thing because he had a confused look on his face.

_Is Alice ok with this?_

"Well that explains why Jasper wants to be a groomsman" Emmet says.

" To walk down the aisle with Alice" we say at the same then laugh.

"Well I have to say I'm a bit surprised Rosalie didn't pick Alice" I say.

"Me too,"

"You know… I hope she doesn't pick Jessica"

" It's isn't Jessica I know for sure because she's not an old friend, Rose sees her everyday"

" Well, I have no clue, then" I say Emmett looks at the clock.

"I've got to go man, I have someone coming in a few minutes so see you later"

"Ok bye" Emmett leaves and I go work out some more. Two hours later I decided it was time to go.

I got into the locker room to get myself cleaned up. I couldn't help but wonder in thought to who Alice had coming over and who Rose made her maid-of-honor if it wasn't Alice or Jessica.

I quickly got dressed and got to my silver Volvo. It was 3 so I went over to the library to get a good book. By then I stayed there for another 2 hours and thought it was time to head home.

When I finally arrived home I saw an unfamiliar car in the driveway.

_That must be Alice's new friend._

I got out of the car and grabbed my gym bag and put my book inside. As I came inside the house I saw Alice and Rose talking to this other brown haired girl that looked so beautiful. When I shut the door they all turned their heads at the same time.

"Well… hay Alice and Rose, whose your friend?" I ask.

"_Oh my gosh, _Edward you don't remember me?" the unfamiliar girl asked sounding appalled.

"Well uh, no… not really" I say kind of sorry because she was pretty hot and I know I wouldn't forget someone like her.

"Edward, it's me, Bella"

_Whoa, what now? _

"What?' that was not Bella, Bella was a complete tomboy with short brown hair and always wore baggy clothes. This girl in front of me had long brown hair but had on a form fitting t-shirt and skinny black jeans. I then looked into eyes.

Oh wait… that _is _Bella.

_She so isn't 15 anymore_.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapt.

Please go and review

I will update again soon.=)


	3. I don't see us that way

**A/N: **I'm surprised at all the people that's reading and favoriting this story, when I looked at my email the other day. I didn't think a lot of people would even take a glance at this story.I thought about this story after I watched Killers in the weekend. _Yes I know _(for those of you who have seen the movie already) Killers is so diffrent from what this story is all about. I don't know why but like right after I stepped out of that theatre room this stoyline litterally came into mind and all I added was Edward and Bella's name.

Wells anyways, I thank all of you for reading this, though it does give me more pressure to keep this story interesting for all of you so you'll continue to keep on reading it. I also want to say thank you to the one who commented on this story_,_ you actually made me rethink about this chapt a little more so thanks.

You can now go ahead and read on. Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Rose was telling me how she and Emmett where engaged and getting married this July when she asked me to be her maid-of-honor. I then heard the front door closed before I could answer her. We all turned our heads to see who it was. It was Edward.

_I thought he didn't come home over for the summers?_

"Well, hay, Alice and Rose, whose your friend?" he asks like I was a stranger.

"Oh my gosh, Edward you don't remember me?" I ask skeptically.

I couldn't believe Edward didn't remember me for a second but then I remembered how Alice and Rose had looked at me when they first saw me.

"Well, uh, no, not really" he says truly confused.

"Edward, it's me Bella" I say. I thought when I told my name he would then see who I was but he looked even more confused.

"_What?" _he says quietly to himself_. _He stared at me for awhile and then he looked into my eyes and it was like, that's when he finally realized it was me. "Oh yeah, Bella, yeah of course I remember you, I'm sorry but you just look so… different now" he says looking into my eyes with his beautifully shaded green ones.

"It's alright, I got the same reaction from these two" I say pointing my thumb at Rose and Alice's direction.

"You can't blame us, you trashed your baggy clothes, I mean that was like you signature style" Alice says jokingly and Rose starts to laugh. I roll my eyes.

"I didn't actually trash my _signature_ _style_ completely , I just wear them when I'm at home now" I explain.

"Aw darn, I thought you moved on from that," Rose pushes on the joke. "Well at least you keep them home because you look great in your _new_ style" she admits.

" Yeah Bella, you look _amazing_" Edward says, which made my heart flutter. I don't know why though. Probably because Edward never said anything like that to me before.

"Um, well thanks… you guys" I really wanted to say Edward at the end, but I thought it would be awkward to just say Edward's name when Rose complimented me too.

"Well, it was nice to see you again, Bella," he says, then hugs me, for a minute I thought I saw pain in his eyes but then he walks away before I could finalized that thought. I was stunned though. We never got into this much physical contact before, except for a high five or something. I had to say, his arms around made me feel secure inside them, which freaked me out a little because I never thought of Edward that way. I knew he was a really cute boy back then but I didn't really see myself with him because first of all he's my best friend's brother and second he was always two years older than me, which made me think he thought I was like a little kid to him, but I'm starting to think differently now that we're older and two years right now didn't seem lika a lot anymore. I wished he didn't leave I wanted to ask him some questions.

" Well Bella, would you like to be my maid-of honor?" Rose asks losing my train of thought.

"Um… yeah Rose, " I say coming back to reality. " What about Alice, I mean not that I don't want to be your maid-of-honor, it's just that I just came here and Alice has been here the longest"

"Oh please Bella, once I heard you were coming I asked Rose myself if I could give you the part" Alice exclaims.

" Wow, really Alice, your completely ok with this?" I ask.

"It was my idea, so of course I'm ok with this" she says reassuringly.

"Well then, I would love to be the maid-of-honor" I say excitedly.

**EPOV**

I really couldn't believe Bella came back. I knew hugging her was unusual between us but I wanted to see if she was real or just a dream, I left right then because I could feel what I've been avoiding for years coming back to me.

The day Bella left was when I realized, Bella was the one I mostly thought about. It hurt a lot not hanging around with her anymore. She was the one who always made my day. I felt so empty and hurt inside that I began erasing her from my head. It was hard to do because most of the stuff I did or looked at reminded me of her, and Alice kept on mentioning her name when we did something she thought reminded her of Bella. So when I graduated from high school I choose the college in Chicago to get myself away from the constant memories of her. I did get her out of my mind eventually and then completely. Until now. Now I felt all the thoughts and feelings coming back again with full force this time.

I had to get out of here before I think of something crazy to do. I then dropped my gym bag on the floor and left out to go to Jasper's place. As I walked passed them again I made sure my eyes where looking straight at the door when Alice had to say something.

"Edward I have great news to tell you" she says.

"Ah, can you tell me later… Jasper needs me to get to his house …quick" I say as I continue to walk towards the door and leave out. Whatever Alice has to say could wait. I walked towards my car and took out the keys in my pocket got in the car and headed towards Jasper's place.

When I got there I made sure to leave all the emotions I felt behind me because Jasper could usually read me like a book. I rang his door bell and he answered.

"What's up man, come on in" he greets.

"Dude you'll never guess who came back"

"Bella?" he says normally.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Alice called me this morning and yelled it through the phone, I was about to go over to your house like right now to see her" he says smiling.

"You can't" I say quickly.

"Why not?"

"Well, um… Why do you need to go see Bella right now?" I say trying to play this off but felt myself cracking.

"Well it's been 7 years since I last saw her?" he says like I should already know it, which I did.

"Edward, what's the problem?" he asks and takes a seat on his couch and motions for me to sit across from him.

"Nothing much" I say shrugging and walking towards the seat and sitting down.

"Is this about Bella being here?" he asks right on.

" W-what… are, you talking about?" I say blowing his guess off.

"Edward, stop the façade, just tell me, it's not like I'll go around telling people anyway" Jasper assures. I knew Jasper wouldn't tell anyone because he helped me out a little when Bella had left.

" Fine" I blew out a sigh. " It's just that… seeing Bella again is nothing to get excited about... it's actually the worst thing that could happen because she's going to leave again and I don't want to feel the same pain I felt when she left me... I mean us last time" I say spilling everything out. Jasper looks at me like he was waiting for me to say something more. "That's it" I say to him.

"Your sure… there's nothing _more _something _deeper _want to say_?" _he says emphasizing more and deeper.

"Well no, what do you mean, what else do you want me to say?" I asked him truly confused at where he was going with this.

"Edward, have you ever asked yourself _why _you miss Bella so much?"

"Well… because she's a close friend of mine that was cool to hang out with and I missed that" I say hoping that answered his question but he just laughs.

"So, what if I moved away like Bella and came back 7 years later would you miss me the same way you do Bella?"

_Why isn't this guy a fucking psychologist?_

"Well probably Jasper, I don't know? I really don't see what your trying to point out here" I say still confused.

" Well then we're wasting time here, how about we go back to your house and see why you can never seem to get this girl off your mind" he gets up and heads to the door. When he puts it that way I finally understood where he was trying to go.

"Whoa stop there" I say putting my hand up. " I don't like Bella like _that, _she's only a close friend" I say even though I do find her really attractive but she's my childhood friend and it would be kind of awkward to make a move on her.

" Are you sure Edward, because ever since she left you stopped going out and started talking about her like crazy" he points out.

"Well, Alice got me at the habit of mentioning her every single time something reminded me of her and I stopped going out because I just didn't feel like going with anybody" I say proving his little theory wrong.

"Whatever man, then what about now, are now ready to go out with someone now?"

"Well… I guess" I say lying.

"No your not, not unless it's Bella" he says pushing me.

"You know what Jasper, let's go because your just pissing me off right now" I say getting up and walking towards the door.

"Because I'm right" he says with his smart ass mouth.

Jasper was now being delusional, I cared about Bella, that was all.

_I think_...

Anyways, if I even wanted to be with Bella I would be to late anyways, she probably has a boyfriend already.

* * *

The next chapt will show Bella's second thoughts on Edward so don't get too discouraged by the way their both denying their feelings right now.

For them it's awkard how these new feelings are making them feel towards each other considering they've only been friends.

Okay I've already typed up the next chapt. and everything soo sit tight because I'm going to upload the next chapt really soon!

See ya in a few, oh and please review!


	4. Getting the connetion back

**A/N: **I wanted to update sooner but I didn't like how I was going with the chapt. at first so I changed a lot of things to it.

Well that's all so please go on and read!

**

* * *

****BPOV**

10 minutes after Edward had stormed off Esme and Carlise had came in. They where Alice and Edward's parents. I remembered how Esme was always so sweet to me and how Carlise would always take care of my injuries when my clumsiness got in the way. Esme is a lawyer and Carlise is a doctor.

"Oh my!" Esme came and took me in for a hug. " It's been so long since we've seen you Bella" she steps back and leaves her hands on my shoulders to look at me. " You've changed a lot" she says repeating words I've heard a lot today.

"Yeah, it's great to finally see you again" Carlise comes in to also give me a hug.

"You two look so beautiful , always so young looking" I mean for real they looked like the rest of this family, beautifully flawless.

"Oh stop," Esme says flattered.

"So are you staying for just the summer?" Carlise asks

"No, I'm actually going to be staying here for awhile, I took a job as a music teacher in Forks elementary" I answer.

"Wow that's great, so your into music, can you play an instrument?" Carlisle asks.

"Well, several actually, the piano, guitar, and the violin"

"Wow that's amazing" Rose says jumping in. "Bella how come you didn't tell me this before, would you like to play something for the wedding? I was going to make Edward play the piano but I would like for you to play something instead"

" What would you like Bella to play?" I heard Jasper's voice coming from the door. I turned to see Jasper and Edward at the door coming in. " Hey Bella! Wow you look... different" he says walking towards me and gives me a hug.

"Yeah, I've heard" I say laughing at the comment that's been mentioned so many times before.

"Been told that a lot, huh?" he asks knowingly I just nod at him.

"It's ok" I say, one more person saying it won't hurt. I didn't really see what everyone was getting so worked up about. I thought I still looked the same except for the outfit which I will admit was way different from what I would wear back then.

I noticed how Edward was behind Jasper looking at me like something was bothering him but then looked away at the ground when I took a glance at him. Something had changed about Edward and I didn't know what but I wanted to find out.

"So, Rose what where you saying?" Jasper asks again.

"Bella can play three different instruments, the piano, guitar, and violin. I was thinking of taking off Edward and putting Bella instead to play the special song for the wedding"

"Wow thanks Rose for being so thoughtful" Edward says sarcastically.

I don't want Edward to feel replaced because of _me_.

"No, Rose let Edward play I just came here and I don't want to keep taking everybody's role in the wedding" I plead.

"Why don't Bella and Edward play something together" Jasper suggests.

" You know what...that's a great idea Jasper!" Rose says excitedly " Bella why don't you play the violin and Edward play the piano!" she encourages.

"Well, as long as Edward's ok with it…" I say looking at him, which made me blush because Edward was smiling at _me_. I can't believe I've never noticed how Edward's smile can look so dazzling.

"I would love to play a song with you" he says looking straight at me. I felt something funny in me… like sparks were flying all around. I couldn't take my eyes off him anymore I could now see the changes Edward went through physically.

His body looked more well-built and he was of course taller and the features on his face matured beautifully. Well what I'm basically saying is… Edward got a lot sexier.

_Huh, this is weird._

"Well it's official then, Bella and Edward are going to play the special song selection together so make sure you guys get sometime to practice together" I hear Rose say but was still looking at Edward. He also was looking back at me and it was like he was asking me something with his eyes.

"What did you mean when you said you didn't want to be taking everybody's role in the wedding?" Edward finally asks.

"Well," I say blanking a few times to center myself and looking at Alice. " Uh… Alice… Well Rose...I guess, made me the maid-of-honor" I answered then looked back at Edward.

"Oh," he says mostly to himself and starts chuckling softly.

"What's funny, Edward?" Alice asks.

"Well when I went to the gym this morning, Emmett told me how Rose changed her mind about who she chose to be her maid-of-honor and I couldn't believe Rose would make some ones else her made of honor but it makes more sense now," he says to Alice.

"Yeah, I gave her the spot" Alice assures him.

"Ok well, I'm going to get dinner ready soon, so anyone who would like to stay is welcomed to come join" Esme announces and leaves into the kitchen.

"Uh, tell Esme I can't stay I have to get back to Emmett" Rose says getting up. "It's so great to see you again Bella" she hugs me bye and says bye to everyone else then leaves out.

" Alice I just need to get my things and I'll be right back" I tell her.

"Ok," she says taking Jasper and they both go upstairs.

I couldn't believe Rose is getting married to Emmet and Alice and Jasper were together. It made me realize I'll kind of be the third wheel when they all decide to go out together and ask me to join. Then I looked at Edward, who was the only one in the room with me. _He probably has someone too_.

"Uh Bella, will you need help bringing your stuff in?" Edward asks me.

"Well, uh...sure" I say even though I didn't have a lot of things to bring in and I knew I could do it myself but I wanted to talk to him more.

"Alright, then I'll be glad to help you" he says walking towards the door with me. "Are you going to stay over here?" he asked.

"Yeah, just for the summer," I say looking at him and then I saw his face fall into disappointment. "What's wrong Edward you seem kind off down lately" I say remembering the look he gave after we hugged.

"Uh, well…" he says putting his hands through his already messy hair " It's nothing" he says leaving it at that. We were at my car.

"How about I drive?" Edward asks looking at me from across the top of the car.

"Uh, it's ok, I'll drive" I laugh to myself " I still remember how you _drive_". He smiles at me with disbelief.

"Oh come on it's been awhile Bella, my driving _might_ have changed since then" I noticed how he threw in might, but I couldn't refuse his offer.

"Fine, please don't let me regret it later" I say throwing the keys across to him and he laughs at my remark.

" I'll do my best" he jokes and we switch sides.

**EPOV **

I know spending time with Bella is going to hurt me really bad when she leaves again, but I couldn't help myself from being with her. Even though Jasper was pissing me off earlier with his questions I had to thank him for coming up with Bella and I playing together at Rose's wedding because now I could find time to spend time with her more. I figured since she was staying for the summer I should make the most of it.

"Where have you been, during the summers?" Bella asks.

"Well, I stay for summer school to keep up with my studies" I answer.

"Oh" she says mostly to herself.

I turned to look at her and right then when the sun hit her face it was like I was hypnotized by her beauty. She looked so adorable. Her head was slightly turned to the window and her brown chocolate eyes glowed as she was smiling. I quickly turned my head so we wouldn't get into an accident and I'd have to report that the accident was caused by me marveling at her.

"Oh then, what are you in college for?"

"Well I _was_ in college for my doctor's degree, I graduated this year" she turns her head and her smile grew wider.

"Wow, congratulations, if I would've known I would have came to your graduation" she say apologetically.

"You graduated last year right?"

"Uh huh" she says nodding.

"Well congratulations to you to?" I ment to say it but it came out like a question. She laughs at me. Wow even her laugh was killing me right now.

"Thanks" she says quietly. I knew this question I was about to ask was either going to make me or break me but I was really hoping for a miracle to happen.

"Uh Bella?"

"Yeah"

"Are you… staying here just for the summer?" I spill out.

"No, I would never do that to myself" she says turning her head to look at the window. Her responce surprized me.

"What… do you mean?" I could feel my heart ready to explode after hearing that.

"If I just stay for the summer, it would hurt me to say goodbye to you… guys, again" it seemed like she was going to end at you but kept on.

"Well, yeah… it would be hard to say goodbye to you, again" I say and that's when we made it in her driveway. She turned her head and looked at me again like she wanted to say something but stopped her self.

"Well, we're here" I say putting the car into park and turning the ignition off.

"Sadly" I heard her say as she was getting out. _Sadly?_

Well anyways, we got inside and went up to her room. I could smell her all around me in here. She showed me where her bags were. She didn't have a lot to bring back but 3 bags. As I was bringing 2 of her bags and she was carrying 1 down the stairs I saw Charlie walk out from the kitchen.

"Edward, wow I haven't seen you in awhile" He says.

"Yeah, hey Charlie how have you been" I say putting one of Bella's bag down to shake his hand. He looks at my hands like they were a disease but then looked at Bella and shook my hand firmly.

"I'm great, I should be asking you the same" he says.

"Well I'm doing excellent sir" He stares at me for awhile. I never talked to Bella's dad that much but when I did he acted like I did something wrong to him.

"Well, dad we need to go so…" Bella says breaking the stare down her dad was giving me.

"Uh well, of course just make sure to call me when you get there I would also like to talk to Carlisle" he informs her.

"Yeah, I will" she says giving him a hug and as they were hugging he mouths.

"Stay away from her"

I couldn't believe he did that but I just nod my head. When they were done hugging I told him goodbye but he just said goodbye Bella. _Well that was cold_.

We were walking towards the car and I put her things in the trunk and went to the drivers side again. I saw that Charlie was still at the door giving me a death glare.

What did _I_ do?

I waited till I drove out the drive way to tell Bella what I wanted to say.

"Your dad hates me" I tell her.

"I know" she says normally. I start to crack up.

"Why, what did _I_ do?" she turns and smiles with her red, full, and dazzling lips.

"He thinks that back then you were stealing me away from him" she says turning her head back to the window so I wouldn't see her face when I turned to look at her. She was hiding something from me.

" And why would he think that, Bella?" I ask with amusement.

"Oh, I don't Edward, why don't you ask him" she says trying to hold a laugh.

"Well I can't because he hates me, how was I stealing you away from him?" she doesn't say anything. "Bella, just tell me" I plead with her.

"I can't tell you _now_" she turns her head and I see her blush with that beautiful smile. Bella is _really_ beautiful.

"When will you tell then?" I ask

" Uuuhh, I dunno… how about we just drop the subject" she says looking down at her hands. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so I let go of it, but I did want to still know. I'll just ask her about it when the time was right.

"Fine, fine since your letting me drive _your car_… well then since your not going to stay just for the summer that means your staying?"

"Yep, I'm going to be the music teacher in our old elementary school"

"Oh, so you're a music teacher"

"Yep"

I wasn't regretting this car ride anymore. Everything was turning out great, except for Bella's dad hating me for a reason I didn't know and seemed kind of suspicious. I could feel the connection Bella and I had lost coming back. If not... even stronger because I felt like there was something more between us. I didn't know what though.

We were now talking about the apartment she got and how she wanted Alice to help her decorate, which I knew Alice would totally accept doing when we finally got to the house. I helped get her bags out the trunk. As we entered the house I could smell my mom's cooking. We went to Alice's room to drop Bella's stuff but ran into Alice and Jasper making out, Bella shut the door quick and said sorry.

_Man that's disgusting and awkward._

"Uh, I think we should just… put my stuff on the floor" she says still kind of stunned by what we just saw. I did as she told me.

"How about we just help out my mom set up or something" I say taking Bella's hand and walking her down to the kitchen. I didn't think it would matter if I held her hand but I began to feel a weird but an amazing shock when I was holding her hand. It felt so right holding Bella's hand like this.

_Oh no_.

_This is bad. _

_I'm getting hypnotized by her smile, love the way her eyes glow in the sun, didn't want her to leave me ever, and love the way her skin feels. _

_What was going on here?_

_

* * *

_

I hope this was good enough for you guys.

I won't be able to update during weekends just to let you guys know in advance.

But I will on weekdays

But please leave a reveiw for me.

See ya next week!


	5. Awkwardness

**A/N: **Sorry for the lateness but this week got a lot more busier and because of my lateness I'm hoping that uploading another chapter would make you guys forgive me.

So read go ahead and read on...

_

* * *

__BPOV_

When Edward and I got back from my dad's house, we went to go put my stuff in Alice's room. That was a huge mistake because they were making out and ready to do something I really didn't want to see. I quickly shut the door.

"Sorry" I apologize because I should have remembered them going upstairs when we left. I looked at Edward and saw he was disgusted with Alice and Jasper's make out session.

""Uh, I think we should just… put my stuff on the floor" I say to take some of the awkwardness away. He did as I told, then out of nowhere he takes my hand.

"How about we just help out my mom set up or something" he says rushed. I didn't want to be rude and yank my hand away from him but this constant contact with him was making me feel weird inside.

_Why would just simply holding his hand make me feel all warm inside?_

Well I knew one obvious answer, we never held hands before. Unless, like I said before, if we were high fiveing each other.

_Why is he having these effect on me?_

It was like Edward had the same thought because he let go of my hand and was looking at me confused. _This is getting weird._

Good thing we were close to the kitchen because Esme was calling Edward.

"Uh… sorry?" he apologizes confused and left to Esme before I could tell him he didn't have to apologize at all.

Why is _he_ acting so weird?

Why am _I_ acting so weird?

I was now staring at the wall in front of me like it would solve my problems. I couldn't go to Alice's room because it would be too awkward and I'm definitely not going to the kitchen.

I then remembered how my dad wanted to talk to Carlisle and decided to take a trip to Carlisle's office. When I got there I knocked on his door.

"Come in" I heard him respond. I opened the door to him on the computer looking like he was busy with something important.

"Hey Carlisle, I didn't mean to disturb you," I say pulling the door to close but he waved his hand to tell me to come in.

"No that's ok, what's wrong Bella?" he asks leaning on his chair to see me.

"Well, Charlie wanted for you to call him when I got here for something" I explain.

"Uh ok, no problem" he says relaxed. "Is that all?"

I wanted to ask him something else but thought it would be too embarrassing to ask him about it.

"No, that's all" I say shrugging my shoulders but standing emplaced.

"You sure?" he asks looking at me concerned. "What ever it is Bella I'm sure I could help you" he offers.

Though this is was going to be embarrassing, I decided to ask him anyways.

"Does Edward have someone?" I spill out closing my eyes afraid to see his reaction.

"What do you mean?" he asks taken by my sudden interest in Edward's love life.

_Yeah Bella, this is dumb._

"Uh, never mind…I shouldn't have interrupted you" I say now opening the door and getting ready to leave.

"No Bella, you can't leave now… you already asked so I'll answer" he says getting up and takes my arm to pull me to the seat across from his desk as he leans on it.

"Um, I don't think I want you to answer anymore" I say totally embarrassed.

"Bella, don't be embarrassed… if it makes you feel any better I won't tell anyone about this conversation" he says whispering the last part to me jokingly.

"Thanks, Mr. C" I say laughing timidly "I just want a yes or no answer and I'll be out of your hair" I say looking at his desk's leg avoiding his curious gaze.

"Well no then… I haven't heard Edward mention anybody, yet" I could feel his curiosity rising.

"Well then, I'll leave now" I say getting off the chair but I felt him grab my arm.

_Oh darn _

"Bella do you like…" I interrupt him quickly.

"Of course not" I say scoffing and slapped my hand on his shoulder lightly. "I wouldn't do that… Edward and I are just friends and nothing more, why would you ask such a silly question Mr. C" I lie, which I've heard from my mom say I suck at it terribly. He looks at me for a second and smiles at me like my lie was convincing.

"Of course Bella, I should have remembered" he says smiling at me. I thought it was over but then he continued. "It's just that, why would you want to know then?"

"Uh…" _think quick, think quick… O I got one. _" I was thinking of hooking Edward up with… a friend" I say proud of my last minute save.

"Oh ok, what friend then?" he asks back.

_Uh, I dunno just tae the bate Mr. C!_

"You wouldn't know her Mr. C" I say patting his shoulder and smiling at my quick wits. He just laughs and finally gives up.

"Alright Bella, I just hope this… _girl _is a good one, Edward hasn't been with someone since…" he looks up and then looks at me like something slapped him in the face " Since you left, actually" that surprised me.

_Why did he stop dating after I left? _

I'm surly not going to ask Carlisle or he might tell me something I wasn't ready to hear.

"Well, I better get going… I think Mrs. C is done preparing dinner" I inform him.

"Oh yes, tell her I'll be down there in a few minutes" he says getting back to his computer.

I quickly took that opportunity to leave the awkwardness that derived from the room and go to the safety of the hallway. I closed the door behind me and lean on the door to blow out a relieved sigh.

"Bella, are you okay I'm sorry for what you saw back there?" Alice says coming out her room.

"No it's alright" I say truly not bother after having an embarrassing conversation with her dad about his son's relationship status.

"You sure?" she gets close to me and looks at my eyes.

"Yeah …_Alice_" I wave my hand away at her concerned look " _Trust me _I'm ok, it just took me by surprise that's all" I say taking her hand and walking towards the dinning room.

"Well ok… I'm just really sorry Bella, I know it must have been awkward especially with you not dating anyone and…"

"No, really Alice…apology accepted," I explain stopping her before she starts rambling about my dating life. Which was dead right now.

I had been going out through college but stopped because I was tired of the continual routine of my dates wanting to get into my panties and leaving once I woke up. All they wanted was a short term relationship or someone they could do it with, without being committed to. I had dated up to 5 guys that did one of those choices and found myself crying at night or in the mornings.

I thought it would be better to lay off the dating world and concentrating on my career until I was ready to get back. Until then I'm going to stay single.

Alice and I got to the dinning table and saw Jasper and Edward talking about something but stopped when they saw us. I didn't want to stay knowing something awkward might happen so I went to the kitchen where Esme was to help her out.

We got the table ready and set up. When it was time to eat Carlisle came down and join us at the table. I tried to avoid both of Carlisle and Edward at dinner. It worked out pretty good since Alice had a lot to talk about which distracted everyone from me. Everybody was finishing up and started getting up to get ready to go to bed. Jasper left and Alice helped me and Esme clean.

When we were done helping out, Alice and I headed to her room.

"Jasper and I planned that tomorrow we all go to the beach, is that alright with you?"

_No, now I'm going to be the third wheel while you and Rose start being all lovey dovey with their fiancé/boyfriend._

"Sure, that would be great" I answer with enthusiasm I was faking.

"Alright then, we'll just make a quick shopping trip before we head to the beach"

"Ugh Alice, do we have to, I already got a swim suit" I plead.

"Sure you do Bella, I know you've improved the outfits but I saw your _swim suit, _it's a one piece" she says disgusted.

"Wait, you went through my stuff?" I ask hurt.

"Well I'm sorry but I couldn't believe you out grew your shyness so I took a peek at your clothes and found out that the old Bella wasn't completely out of sight" she says smiling knowingly.

"Alright so, I only have 2 skinny jeans and like 5 fitting t-shirts, but that shouldn't be your business anyways" I say defensive.

"It's ok Bella, I'm here" she says opening her arms to hug me " I'll help your fashion disorder" she sounded serious and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks doctor Alice for your analysis," I say sarcastically.

"Your welcome and your prescription would be to go shopping with me tomorrow" she say stepping back but leaving her hands on my shoulders to smile at me.

"Alright, I'll go" I say defeated.

"Yes, Bella you won't regret it, I promise you" she says excited.

"Of course not, but after tomorrow we should plan on getting started with my furniture and stuff to fix my apartment up" because I don't think staying here for the summer was a good idea.

"Oh we don't have to rush, we have a whole month and a half" she says waving the remark away and grabbing a wedding fashion magazine.

"You're also helping to plan Rose's wedding?" I ask

"Yep, well just the dresses and suits… speaking of which I haven't found the maid-of honors dress yet" she says looking at me.

"What's the wedding colors?"

"Light green, I would never chose that color for my wedding but Rose thought it would be perfect since their wedding is going to be held outside"

"Oh, I think that's nice" I state.

"Of course you would say that" she laughs.

"I'm going to get a quick shower" I said and grabbed my towel and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I had to say this summer could turn out to be fun especially with Rose's wedding coming up and me finally having my own apartment.

As I was almost done taking my shower when I heard a knock at the door but couldn't hear who it was. _It's probably Alice_.

"Hold on, I'm almost done" I yell over the showers noise. When I was done I quickly turn the water off and took my towel to dry my hair a bit then realized something.

_Darn I forgot to get my clothes_.

I wrapped the towel tightly around me. It wasn't a long towel so it came up to my thigh. I would have had a fit but since it was Alice at the door I didn't think much of it.

"Alice sorry for the hold up but I…" I was opening the door when I saw _him._

A half naked Edward with just shorts that barely hung on his hips

Wow he's worked out _a lot_.

I could see his chest looked so chiseled and perfect, my mouth opened slightly with aw. As my eyes got lower I saw how v line was so pronounced that just by looking at him made me get wet, if you know what I mean. I just wanted to jump on him and touch him in very naughty ways.

But reality kicked my ass and I stood there like a retard, staring at his godly chest forgetting I was naked with only a towel that was squeezing the top half of my chest and barely came past my knees. I looked up to see his face and saw his eyes was also roaming in places that should be hidden away with material.

For some sick reason I wanted him to keep looking at me like that but remembered he's a friend that shouldn't be seeing me like this.

_Oh my gosh what am I doing._

I quickly started to walk to Alice's room and closed the door behind me panting.

"Are you okay?" Alice asks.

_No!_

"Yeah" I say walking towards my bag to get my pajamas that I should have most definitely brought with me.

"You sure… you look kind of… scared" Alice observes.

_Scared isn't even the word, Alice._

"No, no I'm fine" I say lying. I plopped myself on her bed stared at the ground. Edward's body was really getting to me.

Later that night, my dreams became filled with ways to play around with Edward and it wasn't things you would do with a friend, it was more like things you would after you had a really good date.

_It was a… sex dream?_

_

* * *

_

I thought since Edward had dirty dreams about Bella then it would only be fair that she too had one!

Ok I'm still typing up the next chapt. so your going to have to wait for awhile

But I will be uploading again soon

Please leave me a review if you like this story so far, they motavate me to keep going.

See ya in a few.


	6. Harassment Alert!

**Continuation...**

BPOV

When I woke up that morning I noticed that Alice wasn't in the room. I got up and went out to see where she was when I saw _Jessica_ coming out of Edward's room disheveled with a skimpy shirt and a half tied shirt. When she saw me she squinted.

"Hi… _Bella _is that you?" she says smiling. Ugh I hated this girl in high school. She acts to perky and stupid sometimes. Why is she in Edward's room?

"Yeah, it's me" I say with a fake smile on my face. That's when I saw Edward come out in his boxers also looking disheveled himself. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.I quickly started walking away speechless.

"Bella" I heard him calling out to me but I just kept on walking away.

_I thought he wasn't going out with anyone, and why would he be going out with her out of all people? _

_I guess he goes for the perky and dumbass types, ones he could manipulate easily._

_Well not this one Edward!_

I don't know why I felt so mad, I mean we weren't going out so it shouldn't bother me. I guess I thought we had something going.

_Silly me._

I guess I need to start reminding myself more often that Edward and I are only friends and he would never go for a girl like me anyways.

I saw Emmett sitting at the dinning table talking to Alice and Rose was there too.

"Oh my gosh, Emmett what's up?" I say walking towards him. I loved Emmett like a big brother because he always helped me out in with anything I asked him.

_I wonder if I ask him to beat Edward up if he would do it._

"_Bella!" _He says getting up off his chair to give me a big grizzly bear hug "It's been like forever" he says still squeezing the life out of me.

"Well , if you keep this hugging up you'll see me in my coffin soon" Alice and Rose giggle and he lets go of me.

"Sorry about that but that was for all the years I haven't hugged you" he says jokingly " Wow you've… grown up, I guess" he says looking at my appearance.

"Yeah, you too" I say looking at the buffed up tall guy with facial hair.

"Yeah I think we all did" Rose comes in dismissing our greet "Come over here Bella, I want to explain some things to you about the wedding before we get to the beach" I took the seat next to her and acted like I was truly concerned for Rose's lack on flower girls. When my mind was actually somewhere in Edward's bedroom wondering what he was doing with that bitch _Jessica._

EPOV

Last night's run in with Bella made it hard for me to sleep. Though she was wrapped with a towel I could tell Bella's body was developed in the all the right places. Plus the bathroom was steamy and she still had drops of water falling on her skin which made me want to lick them off her.

_My God Bella is so damn hot._

Her towel didn't do much off a good job covering her because her legs were so long they seemed endless. When I started to lift my eyes to safety I couldn't help but seeing her curves to her breast that were being squeezed with her arm.

I could feel myself reacting to this goddess in front of me, so I was glad when she started walking away or she would have seen me.

I realized I was holding my breath the whole time and started to breath again. I had to have Bella. She was just so perfect for me. The girl loved sports, didn't care much about how she looked, and was sexy as hell.

_Wait a minute._

All of those things are what I know from our childhood. I mean, she could have changed since then especially with her new look. I quickly got into the shower and made the water cold to cool me off with Bella's ahlf naked body in my head. _Both of them_.

It didn't really help because once I got to bed my dreams became X rated with Bella starring in them.

_This girl is a serious turn on._

The next morning, when I woke up and felt someone feeling on my dick. I groaned and I imagined it was Bella.

"You like that don't you_" _a nasal congested voice said under the covers.

That made me freeze and grab the fingers that were touching me. Oh my god it was _Jessica. _

"What the hell are you doing" I say pushing her off me. She rose up and I saw her wearing a shirt that was tied up to her waist and a short skirt.

"I just wanted to see you baby, what's wrong?" she gives me the most ugly looking pout which I think she thought was sexy.

"We're not seeing each other Jessica, how many times do I have to fucking tell you and the next time you do this shit again I'm calling the fucking police on your ass" I get up pissed ass hell.

"Oh, whatever, you know you want me why do you keep playing hard to get, I want you so stop the act" she says not understanding my pissed attitude.

"What the _hell, _get the hell out of my room now… you know what get the hell out of my damn house" I say slightly yelling.

Why the hell does she think I want her. She's so stupid I'm surprised she made it passed high school, let alone preschool.

"Fine, but some day you'll be running back to me boo and don't worry I'll take you back anyways" I wanted to slap her at that point but I wasn't raised to be a women beater so I just sat down on my bed laying my head away from her pinching my nose.

I heard her leave out my room and sighed with relief but then I heard her say "Hi, Bella is that you?"

_Oh no, no, no this isn't_ _good._

I was walking towards the door and saw Bella looking at me with disbelief and disgust. _I was still in my boxers damn it. This does not look good._

She started walking away with the same look on her face. I couldn't let her leave thinking Jessica and I had something going on.

"Bella" I call out to her but she just kept walking.

"Wow she looks so different now," Jessica says to me oblivious that I was at my point.

"Get the hell away from me and I don't want to see your ass around me again," was pushing her out the door or I would've slapped the hell out of her.

What the hell was I suppose to do now. I wanted to be more than friends with Bella but with what just happened now it's going to be difficult if she thinks I'm sleeping around with _Jessica._

Just that thought makes my skin crawl. That's it I'm going to get a restraining order right now.

I got dressed and headed towards the door. I saw Jessica sitting next to Bella. Bella saw me and rolled her eyes at me and turned her head to Alice.

"Hey Edward, where you going?" Emmett asks getting up and walking towards me. "Bella grew up a lot didn't she" he explains something I knew really well.

"Yeah I _know" _I tell him then take his arm walking towards the door so the others couldn't hear me. "Why the hell is _Jessica_ here?"

"I called you like 5 times dude to warn you but you wouldn't answer your phone"

"Do you know what she did… she went to my room and harassed me" I say pissed and felt so violated. Emmett started laughing.

_Why the hell is he laughing?_

"Dude what the hell is funny?" I say punching his arm hard " Bella saw us"

"Yeah so what?" he asks.

Oh yeah he doesn't really know about how I feel about Bella except for Jasper who can read everybody. Why the hell did he become a Club owner he would be better off as a therapist or something.

"Never mind… the problem is she's harassing me and I don't fucking like her, that's why I'm going to get a restraining order on her ass right now" I explain walking towards the door.

"Wait you can't" Emmett says grabbing my arm I couldn't believe him.

"And why the hell not!" I say pushing his hand off.

"Because she's going to be in the wedding and it would piss Rose off" he explains like that would convince me.

"I really don't give a …." he stops me by giving me a stern look. "Emmett she was feeling on my dick" I finally tell him. He finally gets me.

"Ewww, damn that must've of been horrible… ugh sorry man but you can't because that day has to be perfect for Rose, can't you wait till the wedding's over?" he pleads. "It's in a month and I promise I'll get Rose to stop bringing her here when you're here and that she's no where near you during the wedding" he promises. I think it over and agreed.

"Fine, but once the wedding is over I'm heading straight into the police station" I warn and he simply nods.

"I swear Emmett if she comes near me the deal is over and Rose is going to have to find someone new" I warn again.

"Trust me she won't ever come near you" he assures me.

* * *

This is the second conflict so far. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.

I would really like for you guys to review please and let me know if I'm doing a good job

or not. It's better than nothing!

Will upload soon.


	7. The Past and Present Revenge

**Previously…**

"I swear Emmett if she comes near me the deal is over and Rose is going to have to find someone new" I warn again.

"Trust me she won't ever come near you" he assures me.

BPOV

Alice, Rose and I were on our way to the mall when Rose got a phone call.

"Hello?" she answers."Oh, hi… really, well we're going to the beach," she pauses to listen to the other person. "Yeah he'll be there, why you ask?" I turned to look at Alice to see if she had any clue to who Rose could be talking to but she just shrugs." Well _ok_…you can come if you want, yeah at the reservations, ok see you there," she then hangs up her phone.

"Who was that?" Alice asks while we're still walking through the mall trying finding the store she wants to get me a new swim suit.

" Jessica," Rose answers, she should have just said whore and I'd know who it was. Rose goes on to continue " She asked me what I had planned to do today because she's bored at home and I told her about the beach and invited her over," she says like it's no big deal.

" Why?" my mouth slips out. _Oops_. They both look at me confused. " Um… can I ask you guys something?" they both nod their heads. "Is Edward going out with Jessica?"

"No, Edward hasn't been dating anyone since senior year in high school… and he would have told us about it anyways… right?" Alice asks unsure looking at Rose.

"Well I don't know, but you know what I couldn't believe he broke up with Tanya so suddenly," Rose adds and starts saying stuff to Alice.

Oh yeah, Tanya. She was _the_cheerleader and Edward was in varsity baseball and was the team's captain. They were so perfect for each other. Head cheerleader and the school's jock. Which was another reason I gave up crushing on Edward. She was so gorgeous and blonde while I was plain and brunette . It would have been foolish of me to think I'd have any chance with Edward. I was now wondering why they broke up in the first place when I heard " Bella and Edward would be so perfect together," from Alice, that made me choke on my spit.

"Whoa, Bella, are you ok?" Alice asks patting my back as I coughed uncontrollably.

_Ah no! _

"Where the hell did that come from?" I ask completely surprised when I finally got a hold of my throat.

"I was trying to get your attention" Alice says annoyed " You didn't think I actually meant it… though, you two could make a great…"

"Ok Alice why did you need my attention?" I ask before she said couple and things go out of hand.

"Why do you want to know if Edward is going out with Jessica anyways?" Rose asks suspiciously for some reason.

"Well I did see her walk out of Edward's room looking… like they did something and Edward did come out with his boxers on only," I explain to her.

"Are you serious, why hasn't Jessica told us about it?" Alice asks surprised.

"Yeah, well that explains why she asked me if Edward was going too, I've never thought of Edward dating Jessica before… but I don't think it would work out between them anyways," Rose says surprising me.

"Why not?" I ask even though I could list 100,000 reasons why.

"First of all the girl is kind of an airhead," _Kind of ? " _and too…" while Rose was figuring out what to say I had 5 things pop up in my head right off the bat.

_Bitchy_

_Whorish_

_Or how about sluttish _

_Weird_

_Jealous as hell! _

"Different from him" she finishes.

"Yeah" Alice agrees " But I'm glad he at least found someone"

I really didn't want to hear those words but I smiled and nodded at them anyways. Alice was right, as long as Edward has someone that makes him happy I should be happy for him. It's what a good friend should do. Even if that someone is so full of shit.

I met Jessica in high school freshmen year, she was a freshmen too. We were such good friends then that we would hang out together all the time. Until this one weekend when it was just her and I going to the movies without Alice or Rose. She felt the need to start telling me personal things and one of those personal things was that she felt she was in love with Mike, so me thinking we're friends I told her I had a slight crush on Edward.

One day before the homecoming dance, Jessica finally took the courage to ask him out but he rejected her and said he didn't want her but me. This made her tiny brain think I went behind her back to make Mike like me, which was a complete lie.

First of all I could never see Mike that way and second he wasn't someone I could just hang out with, it's uncomfortable to hangout with him. If I were to chose anyone guy to hang out with it would've been Edward. I thought she would've known considering when Mike asked me I rejected him, but of course, that still didn't get through her non-existent brain.

So she told me, well more like promised, she was going to get with Edward before I could, which I could see she had not given up on even though I had moved to live with my mother. I didn't really worry about it because I knew, or thought, that Edward would be _way_ smarter than to want to go out with her.

My thoughts had sadly failed me and I guess the persistent bitch got the _pay back _she's dreamed of for so long.

"Oh here it is," Alice points to the store and I turn my head to glare at her. Is she confused?

"Alice, that's Victoria Secrets," I correct her.

"I know Bella, I've also seen your boxer shorts and that will not do if you plan on getting a date anytime soon," she explains perfectly normal.

"I already told you I want to stay low and just focus on what's important," I explain again remembering I told her before "Plus we came here for swim suits not laces and thongs,"

"Bella, we'll get back to the swim wear let's just take a quick look in here, ok?" she persuades.

"Fine, we'll take a _look_" I say pronouncing look so she doesn't get tempted on buying me things, which was a huge fail. I was holding two bags full of exposing, revealing, and did I mention _exposing _lingerie. This is really unnecessary, I mean who and why would I wear all these for?

" I _have_ to pay you back" I say for the third time and Alice snaps.

"Bella you will _not_ pay me back anything and you _will_ accept these as a welcome back gift" she says pissed handing me the two pink striped bags.

"Fine, but I can't believe I'm being forced to accept unnecessary lingerie," I mutter in disbelief.

" I can't believe she tried to fool us Alice, I really thought you grew out of the tomboy thing, " Rose says mimicking my disbelief tone.

"It's not a big deal Rose," I tell her.

"Those aren't a big deal," she says pointing at the two bags in my hand.

We we're now where we were suppose to be, looking for a swim suit. Alice kept picking out the most revealing swim suits in this whole damn store. I had to keep watching where she was headed before we got into another argument about what would be best for me to wear. Then she finally picked a swim suit that I thought was actually cute even though it was slightly exposing. I think it was the colors that were put together that made it look appealing for me to wear. Alice and Rose decided to go with bikinis. We tried them on and loved them. **( Check out my Profile to see what they wore)**

"I got a text from Emmett and he said to go back to your house so he can come pick us up since he's already there" Rose informs Alice.

"Alright" Alice agrees. We were now heading to the cashier and Alice, again, paid for my stuff. I planned on paying her back without telling her later anyways.

We were heading back to the car when Rose got another text not from Emmet but from _Jessica._

EPOV

I'm still pissed from being molested this morning but when I heard that we were all going to the beach I lightened up. Mostly because Bella was going to be with us. Well just hearing Bella's name brightens my day. Emmett and Jasper came in to wait on the girls for when they came back we could all go together.

I was explaining to Jasper what happened this morning and he said " Uh, fuck that Edward… hell no, you should have gone anyways,"

"Emmett said he didn't want to ruin the wedding for Rose," I explain to him.

" What's up guys?" Emmett comes in with 3 six packs of beer and sets it on the kitchen counter.

"Why won't you let Edward get the restraining order?" Jasper asks angrily.

"For Rose… I don't want to add more problems for her" Emmett says stunned by Jaspers anger. I'm too, Jasper's usually the calm and in control one in this group.

" Emmett is this about how your afraid Rose might think marrying you was a mistake" Jasper spills out. Whoa, where is this coming from?

Emmett looked at me then scooted a chair out so he could sit down. "Look I'm really sorry man, but I just don't want to add more problems to this wedding" Emmett says to me desperately and I could see the pain in his eyes. I knew I couldn't go with my restraining order plan anymore. I mean, I am his best man and I have to do what's best for his wedding… right?

" Emmett if she didn't want to marry you she would have called off the wedd..." I disrupt Jaspers yelling.

" Fine Emmett, I won't go with the restraining order... at least until the end of the wedding" I say relieving Emmett but surprising Jasper.

" Are you serious…" Jasper couldn't finish the sentence because we heard car doors slamming outside and voices. We all walked towards the door and opened it. I felt Emmett tap me on the shoulder.

"Thanks man" he says truly grateful. I knew I was going to regret that promise once I saw Jessica coming out of the car with the others.

Alice looked happy.

Rose looked suspicious.

And Bella looked straight up pissed.

BPOV

I felt like killing myself once I heard Jessica needed a ride with us. I never told anyone about Jessica's revenge on me. I didn't think it would go that far. I was sitting on the passenger seat fuming with hate inside but turned my head looking outside so Alice couldn't see me. She seemed too happy to have Jessica around so I didn't want to bring her down with my gloominess. I wasn't mad at Alice though. I could never be mad at Alice. I'm the one who left her, so she needed another best friend and Jessica was part of the group so me leaving brought them closer together. I wouldn't blame her, if I were to blame anyone it would be me for leaving in the first place. Even though I couldn't say no to leaving I still felt it was my fault.

Ugh, I can't stand that bitch's voice. Jessica has a nasal problem so it effects the way she sounds. It's so damn annoying I don't think I want to go to the beach anymore if I have to listen to her voice all day. We finally reached the house. We were getting out when I saw Jasper, Emmett, and Edward at the door. I already had my stuff in my hands and was walking towards the door.

"Hey Bells… whoa what's up with the secrets?" I look at Emmett confused at what he meant. He then points at the two Victoria secrets bag that were dangling on my arm. I felt my cheeks get hot especially with Edward standing right next to him.

"These aren't for me… their, for, Alice?" I try to say convincingly. Which I don't think did and when I saw Emmett with knowing grin.

"No they aren't silly Bella" I heard Alice's voice behind me " They're _all_ for her," she assure to all of them and walks past me taking Jasper's arm and walking inside like what she said wasn't embarrassing at all. I heard Jessica laugh behind me. I felt like slapping my ears shut. Damn her laugh in obnoxious.

"Apparently, Bella here, needs those _accessories_ for her to get some action, if you know what I mean" I couldn't believe she said that! I turned around with my mouth open I wanted to slap that bitch to hell but controlled myself and quickly turned around without looking at Edward or Emmett and slightly bumped Edward out of my way to get inside.

_I don't want to see her or Edward again!_

Why the hell would he like her... out of all the people that could make him happy he chose the one girl that hates me?

EPOV

If I thought Bella looked pissed before she looked like she wanted to knock the living shit out of Jessica. I couldn't blame her Jessica's a total bitch for putting her business out like that. Plus I doubt Bella needs accessories to get action. She's hot in what ever she wears... or not wear. My perverted thoughts got bumped out as Bella bumped into me, which I think was on purpose because she probably thinks I'm fucking around with Jessica.

How the hell am I'm I suppose to keep my promise to Emmett and try to get with Bella.

How the hell did things get so damn complicated?

_Damn Jessica that's how._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **I now promise you guys when I upload late like this I will upload 2 chapts.

I also want to thank you for the reviews I got, even though they weren't alot but they were still helpful.

For one Review I do have to say Rose feels a little suspicous of hearing the two of them together

Maybe she'll figure out and get pissed with Jessica, or maybe Emmett, or Edward maybe...

You'll just have to wait and see how this is all going to turn out

Please tell me your thoughts and REVIEW!


End file.
